Vivre mon histoire différemment, et devenir quelqu'un sans toi
by BlueNolly
Summary: Dans un trou, vivait un nain. Mais ce n'était pas un trou comme les autres. Une merveilleuse cité, brillant d'un éclat retrouvé. Ils étaient Fili et Kili, pour vous servir. Et ils le resteront à jamais. Comme les échos des rires d'enfants dans sa mémoire. Ils ne s'étaient jamais posés la question d'être séparés. Comme si c'était possible.


Disclamer : en aucun cas les personnages ne m'appartiennent ! Vous pouvez écouter la chanson sirens call de Cats on Trees en même temps ! :)

* * *

Dans un trou sous une montagne, vivait un nain. En fait, vivaient plusieurs nains, même une colonie de nains. Certains étaient plus larges que haut, d'autres arboraient des barbes qui étaient tellement longues qu'ils étaient obligés de les tressés. Mais d'autres, n'arboraient ni tresses, ni barbes, et avaient une silhouette digne d'un homme. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux à être dans ce cas. En fait, il n'y en avait qu'un. Un seul nain, que l'on pouvait confondre avec un homme voir parfois avec un elfe. Mais dans ce dernier cas, il fallait avoir bu quelques chopes. Ce dernier marchait dans ce trou. Ce trou était énorme. Une vrai cité, tellement grande qu'on la nommait Erebor. Elle brillait par sa majesté. Une majesté qu'elle venait de retrouver, suite à un siège mené par un dragon, durant 60 longues années, le Roi sous la Montagne et son peuple se sont trouvés à errer dans la Terre du Milieu, trouvant refuge dans les Montagnes Bleues. Ce Nain, n'était pas n'importe quel nain, son nom était Kili, fils de Dis, neveu de Thorin écu-de-chêne, Roi sous la Montagne. Si ce nain ne possédait pas encore une longue barbe digne des anciens, c'est qu'il était encore jeune, il venait d'atteindre sa majorité, lorsqu'il du partir avec son frère, son oncle et une compagnie à la reconquête de la cité qui avait peuplé son enfance de contes et de mystères.

Kili avait toujours eu un caractère franc, rieur et très souvent taquin. Il aimait amusé la galerie, c'était son activité favorite avec son frère. Ce dernier était le Prince Héritier Fili, fils de Dis. Thorin ne possédant pas d'héritier direct pouvant prétendre au trône, c'est au fils de sa soeur que reviendrait la lourde tache de régner sur cette cité lors de la mort du Roi. Il avait reçu une éducation pour, des entrainements plus poussés. Il avait les épaules pour. Tout pour faire un bon Roi. et Kili, son jeune frère le savait. Il avait toujours admiré son frère, d'aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir il n'avait jamais passé un long moment séparé de son ainé.

A ce jour, aucun sourire ne transpirait de Kili, la peine pouvait se lire clairement sur son visage. Une peine qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de refouler. Il avait tout fait pour. Il s'était jeter dans les études, dans les manuels de commerce, de comptabilité et d'autres, puis cela n'avait plus suffit, il avait besoin de s'extérioriser, alors il était parti faire des séances d'entrainements plusieurs fois par jours, avec Dwalin. Il revenait épuisé et se couchait directement, priant pour que le sommeil vienne le prendre et lui laissé quelques heures de répit. Son oncle se désolait de le voir dans cet état. Mais il avait bien du retard à rattraper. Du retard pourquoi me direz vous ? Certainement la conséquence de sa tristesse. Cette vague de nostalgie et de peine qui le prenait dans la poitrine et qui le serait tel un étau, un étau dont il ne pouvait se sortir, même ses cris, ses hurlements qu'ils soient muets ou qu'ils lui brisent la gorge ne changeaient rien. Les larmes ne sortaient pas. Comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait déjà trop pleurer. Rien ne soulagerait le poids omniprésent dans son coeur. Plus dur que d'avoir perdu un amour naissant, il pleurait l'amour fraternel qui avait été tout pour lui de longues années durant, un amour fraternel qui l'avait conduit à faire les pires expériences, les pires aventures. Chacun de ses souvenirs étaient peuplés de ce frère, ce héros. Petits, ils partageaient leur lit, se consolaient lorsqu'un d'entre eux, le plus souvent lui, faisait un cauchemar. Habitude qu'ils avaient gardé longtemps, bien longtemps après leur enfance. Plus que des frères ils étaient des meilleurs amis, ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre. On ne pouvait pas trouver l'un sans trouver l'autre. C'était le deal. Ils vivaient un peu au jour le jour, un peu insouciants, un peu naïfs quant au lendemain sombre qui les attendait. Ils ne voulaient pas croire qu'un jour ils pourraient être séparés.

Fili avait toujours eu cette sale habitude de parler dans son sommeil. Une habitude qu'avait du mal à supporter son frère. Mais cette voix au fil du temps venait le bercer, lui apportant un doux repos. Il savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Mais aujourd'hui cette voix s'était tue à jamais. La nuit devint silencieuse, beaucoup trop calme. Il n'y avait plus cette voix rassurante qui le protégeait du noir, et des monstres qui s'y réfugiaient, près à rejoindre ses songes et à les rendre bien plus sombres. Ce silence l'angoissait, l'oppressait de plus en plus chaque jour.

A ce souvenir, Kili senti monter la rage, et la laissa jaillir en frappant les remparts d'Erebor. Aujourd'hui il devait devenir un Fili, son Fili. Et laisser le Kili qu'il était dans le passé. Les souvenirs l'emportaient plus loin dans le passé, à ce jour malheureux, à des jours où l'insouciance régnait en reine.

Tous les jours il devait prendre sur lui. Tous les jours il devait faire les mêmes sourires, les mêmes gestes envers la cour du Roi, envers les membres du Conseil. Tous les jours c'est le même combat, se recomposer la même tête. Chasser les horribles pensées de la nuit, et se concentrer sur les taches du jour venu. Ne pas s'accorder de répit, ne pas penser. Ne pas penser à son corps gisant sous ses pieds. Ne pas penser à ce frère, fait pour être Roi, si fier d'être un prince héritier. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas céder sous le poids de la pression, il sait que pour être comme son défunt frère il doit tenir bon, il doit rester droit. Car c'est ce que ce dernier aurait fait. Il serait devenu quelqu'un sans lui. Ce que lui Kili devait faire à présent. Ne plus penser à cet être aimé qu'il ne reverra plus sourire. Qu'il n'entendra plus rire.

Appréhender lorsque vient le soir, et que les fantômes reviennent le hanter. Revoir cette chute, la chute de son héros. Se réveiller en sueur les larmes dévalant ses joues. Comme des flashs, il le revoit se battre dans la lueur du soleil couchant, ses cheveux blonds brillant et volant à la brise légère qui passait et du fait de ses mouvements amples. Mahal qu'il le trouvait beau. Revoir son oncle faiblir sous le poids d'une blessure, les orques les encercler, se battre au dos à dos avec son frère, sa plus grande fierté, pour le protéger. Les coups pleuvaient, toujours plus fort, les éloignants peu à peu. Personne n'était là pour eux. Dans ses flashs, il entend le murmure des lames de Fili filer dans l'air et fendre des têtes, des écus et transpercer des corps. Ce murmure, sur lequel il se concentrait, oui, il le rassurait et l'entrainait dans une nouvelle danse. Il n'était pas seul. Il était protéger. Mais ce murmure s'est tu lui aussi. Il le revoit tomber à genoux, transpercer d'une lame. Un dernier regard, un dernier sourire et un dernier souffle. Un cri. C'était terminé. Ils n'étaient plus Fili et Kili. Il n'était plus que Kili. Il redevenait le petit Kili, le Kee qui riait aux éclats dans les couloirs. Il redevenait le petit frère qui ne pouvait pas dormir sans son grand frère pour le rassurer. Le petit Kili qui ressemblait à un elfe car presque sans barbe.

Il hurle sa peine dans le vent, contre ses arbres, contre cette nature et contre ses dieux. Contre le destin et contre le monde. Contre un magicien arrivé trop tard. Contre les aigles, contre le hobbit. Contre lui-même pour avoir faillit. Contre ce frère qui l'a laissé seul, alors qu'il avait promit que cela n'arriverait jamais. Il hurle contre ce frère qui l'a trompé. Il hurle contre cette insouciance partie trop tôt, il voudrait revenir à l'époque des histoires racontées au coin du feu, sous une couette et dans des bras aimants. Revenir à l'époque où il croyait aux histoires farfelues de son frère. Hurler cette peine et contre ce masque qu'il doit porter pour prouver qu'il est adulte et que son frère n'est plus qu'une ombre, qu'un simple souvenir qui restera à jamais graver dans sa peau. Un souvenir qu'il reverra chaque matin derrière lui en se regardant dans la glace. Un souvenir démon du passé. Un souvenir qu'il reverra partout. Il ne trouvera jamais le repos, car rien n'est sain dans ses songes, rien ne se passe comme prévu.

Il sait qu'hurler ne sert à rien, il sait que cela ne lui ramènera pas son frère. Que rien ne le ramènera. Il sait qu'il n'est pas le seul à souffrir. Mais cela ne le soulage pas. Il veut continuer à hurler, hurler contre cet oncle dont il lit dans le regard la déception, et le regret de ne pas avoir son frère sous les yeux. Hurler contre ces gens qui murmurent sur son passage. Hurler pour leur dire qu'il voudrait être mort, qu'il voudrait être tomber à la place de son frère. Hurler contre ce silence étouffant. Hurler car il n'y a plus que cela à faire. Hurler pour prouver qu'il existe. Qu'il est là, qu'il n'est pas mort, qu'il est vivant, qu'il ne cédera jamais. Il veut hurler contre la solitude, contre cette épaule contre laquelle il ne trouvera plus aucun réconfort.

Il ne s'était jamais demandé ce que ce serait de vivre sans lui, de devenir quelqu'un sans son frère. Il avait toujours vécu dans son ombre, dans ses pas. Etre cadet, être la roue de secours. Soutenir les regards durs. Subir une pression à laquelle il n'était pas préparer. Combattre la déception de certains. Prouver qu'il pouvait être aussi bon que son ainé. Montrer qu'il en avait la capacité. Essayer de remplacer un être parfait pour la tache. Et tenir bon.

Il n'y a pas eu d'adieu entre ces jeunes nains, il n'y en avait jamais eu. Trop sur d'eux, trop fiers peut-être, sur de se revoir avant l'aube. Au fond de lui Kili sait, oui, il sait qu'il retrouvera son frère un jour. Et qu'ils jouiront alors d'une éternité qui lui fera oublier ces années sans lui. Souvent l'envie lui avait prit de partir le rejoindre. Faire ce choix entre mourir et vivre une éternité de bonheur, ou vivre, combattre cette souffrance et devenir quelqu'un sans son frère. Et c'est ce dernier choix qu'il a fait, car c'est celui qu'aurait fait Fili.

Et une nouvelle fois les souvenirs d'une enfance heureuse l'emportent, encore plus loin dans le passé, encore plus profondément, pour le laissé plus meurtrie, plus faible. Les choses ne seront plus jamais comme avant, il le sait bien. Il lutte contre ses voies internes qui le poussent à tout lâcher. Contre ces sirènes qui le poussent aux envies lugubres.

Il est seul Kili aujourd'hui, et ça lui laisse un drôle de gout amer. Plus personne ne rigolera de ses blagues, plus personne ne le comprendra en un regard, plus personne ne l'entrainera dans des farces, plus personne pour l'écouter, plus personne pour l'apaiser. Il est seul Kili et il le regrette bien. Le regard perdu dans l'horizon il prie pour des jours meilleurs, il prie pour retrouver son frère. Il prie. Lui qui n'avait jamais cru.

Un jour il deviendrait Roi. C'est ce qui devait compter. Devenir Roi et donner l'espoir. Etre droit comme l'aurait été son frère. C'est cette promesse qu'il envoie au vent, alors qu'une douce brise d'été vient se perdre contre lui. Il ose alors l'interpréter comme un signe de son frère. Une preuve qu'il est toujours là, et qu'il restera là avec lui, à ces cotés. Et qu'il ne sera jamais seul, puisqu'il veillera sur lui.

Alors il se redresse, il essuie ses larmes, il dompte ses longs cheveux bruns. Il expire une dernière fois et quittant le lointain, regagne la salle du trône, salle des doléances. Et plus jamais il ne souhaitera éclater et leur crier à tous qu'il a perdu son frère, qu'il a perdu la seule personne pour qui il aurait voulut mourir alors qu'ils peuvent rentrer chez eux, leurs malheurs ne sont que passager. Le sien est éternel. Mais ce n'est plus ce qu'il pense. Aujourd'hui, il sait qu'il n'est plus seul. Il sent cette ombre auprès de lui. Un mince sourire le prend, un vrai sourire. Il sait que tout n'est pas fini. Et que son frère l'attend quelque part, entre les rivages blancs et la contrée verdoyante. Son rôle n'est pas terminé, une vie nouvelle l'attend. Une chance de briller par lui-même. Une chance nouvelle de devenir quelqu'un. Il décide alors de ne pas devenir son frère. Il décide de devenir Kili, Prince Héritier, futur Roi sous la Montagne.

* * *

C'est la première fois que j'écris un OS sur le thème du Hobbit, et notamment sur ces deux personnages. Une fin alternative au livre et certainement aux films aussi ;)

J'espère que cela vous a plu, donnez moi vos avis ! :)

Dans tous les cas : Bonne année 2014 !


End file.
